Everseer
Everseer is a NightWing with black scales, dark rust underscales, and the teardrop scales near his eyes. Albeit being a loner, he ended up with Platypus as, or so the SeaWing insists, his 'best friend'. Not that he, a murderous creep with visions, would really approve of that. Backstory Centuries ago, there was a NightWing animus called Kindness. Despite being raised by a very kind dragon, he soon developed a grudge against most other dragons, especially the IceWings who had destroyed the forest he lived in with their frostbreath. Ultimately, he went insane from his animus powers and was then known as the Soulless. Eventually, with his dying breath, he transferred his consciousness to a now immortal white crow, knowing from his visions of the future that he would one day have a descendant with unusual powers who would need him to survive. Indeed, many years later, a NightWing mother hid her egg, away from the volcanic island, in the very forest the Soulless used to reside in, the Forest of No Souls (aptly named after him). The egg hatched under a full moon and beneath the open sky, and the dragonet was granted powerful visions that allowed him to see into both the past and the future. With the white crow as a guardian, he grew up in this forest, raised only by his visions of his ancestor's life, believing that it is his fate to follow in the Soulless's killer footsteps. Oh well. Powers While not being an animus like his ancestor, having hatched under a full moon granted Everseer powerful visions. Unlike most other empowered NightWings, these visions allow him to see into past and future alike. These two kinds of visions function differently, however. His visions of the past are often voluntarily, as he is able to trace back an object, creature, or dragon's history by touching them. He has full control over these visions and can easily browse through them. He especially enjoys watching the life of his ancestor by touching the daggers he'd left behind. His visions of the future, however, can neither be summoned nor controlled. Furthermore, they are almost always visions of doom, death, or misfortune. Everseer has managed to use that to his advantage in fights: the visions would warn him of his opponent's moves by showing him what would happen if he didn't dodge the upcoming attack. Because of this, Everseer's seen himself get mutilated countless of times. And even though Platypus knows of his visions, he doesn't know about this ugly part, so even he has no idea how much it actually affects Everseer. This fact is just about the only secret Everseer has from anyone. Personality Since having spent his entire life alone in a dead forest, Everseer's not the most sociable dragon around. He takes great pride in his visions and ancestor, and despite usually being quite calm, he can be easily infuriated if someone insults either of these things. He is quite stubborn when it comes to topics he cares about and there's no way he'd ever even try to understand that maybe he's not the toughest dragon around and that his ancestor's not really much of an idol to follow. Everseer enjoys being a sassy guy speaking in riddles and sarcasm who holds a grudge against just about any other dragon and will kill them just for fun (or 'for his ancestor', as he claims) if they enter his forest. He's never had any kind of friend, so he refuses to admit that Platypus, despite having his exact opposite personality, is actually quite fun to be around. After all, that doesn't fit his reputation as the ghost of the Soulless. Gallery EverseerTemplate.png|Reference IMG_0489.jpg|By Bloodspiller the NightWing :3 Everseer by Seashell.png|Ref by Seashell Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Dragonets Category:Characters